1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for operating motor vehicles having trailers attached, and more specifically to an apparatus for assisting an operator performing backing up operations with a trailer in tow or in situations wherein the operators has a limited or obstructed view.
2. Background of the Invention
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,081 to Stautenburg, there are numerous problems associated with the task of backing up a motor vehicle having a trailer in tow. First, the operator of the vehicle must drive the vehicle backwards, which generally requires turning his or her head or body to view path on the course of travel. This problem is accentuated by generally obstructed view of the area directly behind the vehicle and the trailer. In cases, cameras have been installed on the rear of the vehicle and/or trailer to provide a better view. However, this can be costly and may not be practical for recreational users of commonly towed vehicles such as, for example, boats or all terrain vehicles. Another, less costly, solution is to use a guide person who has a clear view of the rear area and who conveys instructions to the driver to aid in the back up operation. The guide person may be situated on the ground, on the trailer or even in the vehicle being towed. The guide person may use hand signals to direct the driver. More commonly, the guide person and the driver communicate through the use of two-way radios or mobile telephones. Those who have used guides to assist in such backing up operations have been faced with various problems. First, as known in the art, there is a need to “counter-steer” the vehicle in order to make the trailer move in the desired direction. That is, in order to back up a trailer to the right, the operator of the vehicle must steer the vehicle to the left. This process is counter-intuitive and causes problems and can lead to accidents. This problem is compounded when driver or guide or both are inexperienced with towing operations. If the guide who provides simple directions to the operator, such as “turn left” or “turn right” referring to the preferred direction of the trailer, the driver will likely steer the vehicle in the direction being communicated rather than the opposite direction required to affect the desired change. If the vehicle operator literally follows such directions and steers the vehicle to the left or right, the trailer will move in the wrong direction and may even hit the guide.
One method of correcting this problem is to instruct the vehicle operator to place his or hand at the bottom of the steering wheel and push it in the direction that one wishes to back the trailer. For example, to back up a trailer right in this manner, the operator would move his or her hand to the right (counterclockwise); to back left, the hand would be moved to left (clockwise). This method, while having great potential to be successful, requires knowledge of the method, as well as much practice to be comfortable in its implementation.
Many trailer operators are recreational users hauling boats or other vehicles requiring launching from specific points. Generally launching such vehicles requires backing the trailer down a ramp and into the water. Often times, the ramps are crowded and narrow and require some precision in aligning the trailer in the water for proper launching. The problem may also arise with the use of other trailers, for example, camping trailers, utility trailers, and the like. In general, any time a vehicle is towing a trailer there may be a need to back the vehicle and trailer. For recreational drivers and guides, there is a need for an apparatus to aid in the provision of instructions from the guide to the operator.
A need therefore exists for a device to aid in the safe and successful backing up of any vehicle having a trailer in tow.
A need further exists for enhanced communication means between a vehicle operator and a guide person to aid in provision of instructions or directives from the guide to the operator during vehicle backup operations.